


growth spurt

by smarky



Category: Professional Wrestling, 株式会社スターダム | World Wonder Ring Stardom
Genre: F/F, Strap-Ons, Topping from the Bottom, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarky/pseuds/smarky
Summary: Leo has a secret fantasy about how Kagetsu convinces her to join Oedo Tai.Written for thefemslashficletsjanelle monae lyric prompt challenge - #1 "Little rough around the edges, but I keep it smooth"
Relationships: Kagetsu/Onozaki Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: femslashficlets: janelle monae lyric prompt challenge





	growth spurt

It's a stupid fantasy. I know I'm not supposed to like her. She cheats, she's rude, she thinks I'm not trying, when I put my whole heart into wrestling, I really do! But I've already let myself think about it. What it would be like, if Kagetsu tried to steal me for Oedo Tai. 

She couldn't just offer, of course. I'd say no right away. And she can't wait for the Draft, she needs more members now. So instead she has to try to trick me, manipulate me. That's what heels do. 

The only place I get much interaction with Kagetsu, other than protecting fans from her when she's callously launching my friends into chairs, is the dojo. She likes to watch us sometimes, but she's only ever approached the others. This time, though. This time she wants me, so she comes over when I'm practicing a move and says: "That looked great. Do it again."

I'm too startled by the compliment to do anything but obey. And when she slides through the ropes and touches my arm, I realize the rest of Queen's Quest is busy, and they might not reach me for some time if Kagetsu decides to attack. 

"Relax. I just want to train with someone different today. Is that too much for you to handle?" 

The drills devolve into something close to wrestling very quickly, because we're both eager for it, full of fire and wanting to prove a point. She avoids my attempts at suplexes easily, but I can't get out of her holds. I'm pulled against her perfect body, wriggling helplessly, trying not to reveal that some part of me feels good in her arms. "You should already know how to escape this," Kagetsu breathes into my ear. "What the hell is Momo doing to you? With this kind of neglect you'll never stop being a rookie." 

In truth, I'm happy to be wrestling at all. But after retirement, failing to improve and become a star is definitely my biggest fear, so now I'm not just tired and aroused but indignant and scared. Ripe for Kagetsu's picking. 

I try to tell her that's not true, but she presses her hand against my lips, silencing me. I instinctively lick her fingers, and immediately want to kick myself. Kagetsu lets go of me, and I think she's going to leave in disgust, but instead she pulls me under her on the ground.

"Unless," Kagetsu says, staring into me. "Unless you train with me. Then maybe you have a chance."

"Okay," I find myself saying. 

"You want to train with me?" Kagetsu puts a funny emphasis on the word 'train'. Her fingers are on my mouth again, pushing in. I suck on her fingers. She smirks, forcing them against my cheek until it bulges. "I think we both want the same thing. I'll give you a key to the dojo. Meet me here tonight." 

Getting the key that controls who enters Stardom is a level of power that I never expect to have, so of course I'm excited. I try to convince myself not to go as soon as she presses the key into my hands, but it's a losing battle. I want what she's promised me more than almost anything. I deserve to have it for just one night. 

As soon as I arrive Kagetsu tells me to lay down naked in the ring, while she retrieves something special. I stare at the ceiling, my instincts saying I'm losing, I've submitted, I need to kick out. My shoulders strain but I keep them down. I shouldn’t embarrass myself anymore than I already have. 

Kagetsu returns holding a big purple strap-on. Like really big. I gulp. "I don't know if I can take that… Should I try to hold my legs up? So it can get deeper?” 

"You're not flexible enough," says Kagetsu. "I could train you, but I won't bother."

"What?" 

"The way you sucked on my fingers, I think you're hungry enough for it that you could take all of it..." Kagetsu fastens the strap around me, perfectly tight despite my fidgeting. "But right now, you won't." 

Kagetsu slowly sinks down on top of me, one hand on my chest, the dick disappearing inside her inch by inch. Using me for her own pleasure. 

It's overwhelming, being inside Kagetsu, seeing her faces, the way she balls her fists as she thrusts herself up and down. Someone so handsome now undone for me, all sweaty and hair messy and letting out hot little breaths. I'm seeing a side of her that she probably shows very few people. Maybe I'm the only one. 

"Don't be so cowardly you can’t touch me," says Kagetsu, so eventually I bring myself to grab Kagetsu's hips. Soon I find herself thrusting up to meet her, the pressure too good to resist. 

Before I can come, Kagetsu pulls off me completely. She lays on the mat, her head in her hands almost mischievously. 

"Why did you stop? Are you okay?" I realize I've been panting nonstop. Like I'm in heat, so embarrassing. 

Kagetsu takes the strap-on from me. I'm scared I did something wrong. I know I should savour the little time I had with her, but--

"Did you already finger yourself? Ah, you’re worked up enough to be fucked regardless." I look up and there Kagetsu is, wearing it herself. She pushes me down again, shoves my thighs apart. Teasingly slaps against my hole. All I can do is cover my face and moan. There’s no words for me to say, because this can’t really be happening. 

Kagetsu pushes inside me, with her dick still covered in her own cum. It’s unbearably dirty. She’s completely inside me. I feel so owned, and that feeling of belonging, more than even how great it is being fucked by her, is addictive. Something inside me slips, and I realize that if she asked me to join Oedo Tai right now, I would say yes.


End file.
